


The best present

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 4 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto does not know what to give to his boyfriend as a birthday present, so he makes the step he has been planning for a long time.





	The best present

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Birthday.

”Are you one hundred percent sure it is a good idea?” Bokuto asked Kuroo through the phone as he walked circles in their living room. He heard the faint sounds of video games, so he knew he was on speakerphone.

”We have talked this through countless times, Bo,” Kuroo answered as he was standing in the kitchen, mixing the ingredients for his and Kenma’s dinner. ”There is no need to worry.”

Bokuto groaned, slumping to their sofa. He knew Kuroo was right, but what if something would turn out wrong? What if he would not be able to say anything or – what is worse – what if Akaashi would say ’no’?

”I can clearly hear the wheels in your brain moving,” Bokuto heard Kenma’s voice nearing. 

The timid voice eased his worries a bit. The whole proposing was Kenma’s idea when he called his friends in total panic because he had no idea what he should have given to Akaashi as a birthday present. He titled his head back, taking a deep breath.

”Sorry,” he muttered, rubbing his temple. He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts.

”You will be okay,” Kenma reassured him, his tone turning into a kind one. ”The only thing you have to pay attention to is not to do it in the way Kuroo did.”

”Hey!” Kuroo exclaimed, feeling his ears heating up. ”It was totally unintentional!”

”Moaning out the most important question of your life while fucking me into the sheets can not be unintentional,” Kenma said, elbowing him to the side, making Kuroo blush harder.

Bokuto smirked to himself. He could totally see how embarrassed Kuroo was and the little smile in the corner of Kenma’s lips. He opened his eyes, then said goodbye to his friends. There was a really important thing he had to do that night.

 

Akaashi opened their door with a deep sigh. That day was really hectic for him, despite the small party his colleagues made for him.

”Bokuto-san, I am home!” He called out, but when he did not get an answer, he narrowed his eyes. It was unusual from Bokuto-san not being home in that hour without writing a text to him about his reason.

As he stepped into the living room, his glimpse was caught by a rose petal and his eyes narrowed a little more. He looked up, seeing more petals leading to their bedroom. Akaashi opened the door cautiously and because of the sight, his breath was caught in his throat.

There was dim light in the room, because of the several candles which were lighting it up. The bed was covered in petals and on the edge, there was Bokuto-san with a sheepish smile on his face.

”Happy birthday, Akaashi!” Bokuto greeted him, his smile widening. He walked up to Akaashi and placed a kiss to his lips.

”Bokuto-san, this-” Akaashi gasped, having no idea what else he could say.

”Is it too much?” Bokuto asked and Akaashi heard the insecurity in his voice. He shook his head quickly, feeling himself blushing. ”That is good, because I have something else to give you!”

After that, Bokuto got down on one knee and Akaashi’s mind went blank for some minutes. Suddenly, he realized that his boyfriend was talking to him, but he did not understand his words. The only thing he registered was the small, opened box with a simple ring in it being reached towards him.

Akaashi fell on his knees too, hugging the other to him, kissing him with such force Bokuto fell backwards, landing on the ground. He felt as giggles erupted from the older boys’ chest.

”I think your reaction can be considered as a ’yes’!”


End file.
